The described invention relates in general to resistance and solid state welding methods and processes and more specifically to methods and processes for creating metallic sandwich and honeycomb structures. Indirect resistance brazed metallic sandwich materials are of interest to both the automotive and aerospace industries, therefore there is an ongoing need for cost-effectively fabricating such materials.